


A fishy experience translation(中文版)

by ChrysCare, interburstgap



Series: A Fishy Experience [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威震天在奇怪的地方找到了乐趣</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 尾随者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fishy Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968633) by [ChrysCare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare). 



> 清水文，威震天、seeker三人组、挖地虎、滑车、吊车、擎天柱等角色出场。  
> 角色属于孩之宝，文章属于作者ChrysCare，翻译属于interburstgap。

威震天走在报应号的大厅深处，处理器深处的刺痛感令他焦躁不安。  
：声波，报告你的工作，：威震天对通信链路说。  
：磁带：监控。位置：内华达州。：  
如果声波远在内华达州，他的心灵感应术应该没法实施，不是吗？威震天回头看向身后。走廊空无一人。那为什么他总觉得有谁在监视着他？  
：谁在通信中心当班？：威震天用通信链路问声波。  
：目前当班：闹轰轰和迷乱，：声波说。  
如果是闹轰轰和迷乱在通信室，他们很可能在肉虫的游戏网站上玩游戏，而不是查看监控。那谁在偷窥他？威震天环视大厅走廊，视线最后落在右边的墙上，整面墙都是用塞星玻璃建的。他看到的只有水。威震天接着朝大厅深处走去，刺痛感又回来了。他打量着玻璃落地窗。什么也没有。他转身又开始走，跨出第一步前他再次看向落地窗。还是什么都没有。  
“我在干什么啊？”威震天嘟哝着走开。当他转向右边时，刺痛感又回来了。他盯着落地窗，什么也没有。：闹轰轰，迷乱。：  
：呃...是，老大，：闹轰轰答道。  
：雷达上有什么东西吗？：威震天走近落地窗问道。  
：没，：闹轰轰回答。  
威震天开始后退，也许它正尾随着他。他注意观察，落地窗顶部的活动吸引了他的注意。银白色生物跟在他身后几步远的地方。他停下，银白色生物也慢下来。他朝前走，银白色生物又开始跟着他。  
“有意思，”威震天说着再靠近几步。银白色生物也游近了；它的鼻子碰到了玻璃，然后开始跃起水面。“有机生物最是奇怪。”  
威震天慢慢后退，想看那个生物还会不会回来。他撞上了某人，俩人都摔倒了。  
“走路看路啊！”红蜘蛛边说边看是谁撞上了他。“威震天陛下，你...你在做什么？”  
“走路啊，你拦着我的路做什么，”威震天抓住红蜘蛛的胳膊说。  
“我在...呃...有谁在跟着我，”红蜘蛛说着环视着大厅四周。  
“那你看到谁跟着你了吗？”威震天问。  
“没有，”红蜘蛛说。“总是我一回头它们就消失了。我在想是不是我后退着走就能看到它们了。”  
“那你看见了吗？”威震天问。  
“没有，”红蜘蛛说着朝下看，视线转向落地窗，光学镜突然亮了。“那是什么？”  
威震天放开红蜘蛛让他去看。银白色生物又游到窗边，他微笑起来。  
“它一直跟着我，”威震天说。  
“是一只海豚跟着你，”红蜘蛛走向落地窗说道。海豚在玻璃后饶了个圈，另一只海豚跟了上来轻轻拱它。“也有一只海豚跟着我。”  
“你了解这些生物？”威震天问。  
“我可是个异种生物学家，”红蜘蛛说，手放在臀部。“研究其他物种是我的工作。因为我们把无数个世纪都浪费在寻找你的玩伴领袖的太空漫游和静止停机状态中，我才丢下这些。”  
“海豚是什么样的生物？”威震天边问边看着它们彼此嬉戏。  
“它们看起来是有感知能力的，拥有自己的语言，”红蜘蛛说。“它们流线型的身体能让它们在水中高速游动。它们对肉虫十分友善，吃其他的鱼类，有一部分被驯养在大水箱里供肉虫们观赏。”  
“它们被作为宠物来养？”威震天说。：挖地虎，我有个工程要交给你们。：“它们能活多久？”  
“大约17到25肉虫年，”红蜘蛛说。  
“有意思，”威震天说着丢下红蜘蛛走了。探索者迷惑的看了威震天一小会儿。  
“我还没告诉你它们必须呼吸空气的，”红蜘蛛在大厅大叫。“他究竟要干嘛？”


	2. 阻碍

威震天怒视着他的房间，水淹进了他住处的主卧。  
：挖地虎，立刻来我住处报到。：威震天对着通信链路大吼。  
：遵命，威震天陛下，：铲土机回答。威震天一边嘴里抱怨着一边走向塞星沙发，带起一片水泼溅的声音。门口响起了挖地虎的请示音。  
“进来，”威震天说，门打开了，挖地虎走了进来。  
“您好，长官，”铲土机说。  
“这是什么？”威震天指着自己的房间问。  
“呃，长官，它看起来是您住处的主卧，长官，”铲土机回答。威震天怒视着他。  
“我又不蠢，你以为我蠢吗？”威震天站起来问。  
“呃...不是的，长官！”铲土机说。  
“这是谁的主意？”  
“您的，长官，”铲土机说，看见威震天瞪着自己，他缩了缩。  
“你，铲土机，被开除了，”威震天说着将铲土机推出门外。“马上离开报应号。我不想再看到你。”  
“那谁...谁来领导挖地虎？”  
“推土机，”威震天说着当着铲土机的面把门摔关上。“现在说吧，这是谁干的？砸烂落地窗让水进来，谁的主意？”  
威震天指着一度是落地窗但现在已经成了边缘破损的金属大口子。  
“是搅拌机，”推土机说。  
“什么！”搅拌机说。“是你把它砸了个大洞。”  
威震天叹了口气，将加农炮充能，瞄准两个挖地虎。  
“不想挨揍就马上滚，”威震天说。两人冲向门口，撞在没来得及打开的门上。“无能。那你的借口又是什么，清扫机？”  
“借口？”清扫机看着仍然保持充能状态的加农炮。“我溜号了。”  
“为什么我周围全是这种什么都办不成的家伙？”  
“因为你找的是愿意战斗的人，”吊钩说。威震天怒视着他的工程师医生。  
“要不是我还需要你，你也得滚，”威震天说。“把这些乱糟糟的全收拾干净。”  
“遵命，长官，”拖斗说。


	3. 广告

招聘启事：招低薪建筑工。Oceanwalk大街的新游泳中心。每天下午三点当场面试。不限国籍种族。

“你觉得这会有用吗？”威震天问。  
“要是它没用的话，你以为我们会浪费恶作剧时间来帮你干这个？”闹轰轰反问他。  
“我们搞恶作剧多久了？”迷乱问道。  
“我尽力去不想这个，”威震天说。  
“它会有用的，相信我们，”闹轰轰和迷乱微笑地看着他们的广告牌。  
“相信你们？那为什么我觉得它比你们的恶作剧还要不靠谱？”


	4. 工人

威震天坐在新游泳中心所在地，雷达监控上跳出两个汽车人的名字。  
：闹翻天，惊天雷，各就各位，：威震天对着通信链路说。  
：到，长官，：惊天雷报告。：滑车和吊车出现了。：  
“非常好，”威震天微笑地看着汽车人走近。


	5. 面试

“我很好奇楼到底在哪儿，”滑车说。  
“你确定我们来的地方没错？”吊车问他。  
“绝对正确。”  
“你们来的地方没错，”威震天说着走向汽车人。滑车和吊车跳起来想要后退，但撞上了什么东西。抬头一看，原来是探索者在对他们咧嘴笑。“我必须说，对于你们跳进这个圈套我一点也不意外。很幸运，你们通过了面试。惊天雷，闹翻天，行动。”  
探索者用静止手铐把汽车人锁住，霸天虎带着他们的俘虏回了报应号。


	6. 提议

威震天在他卧室里走来走去，汽车人滑车和吊车坐在他的充电床上。霸天虎大军阀看了他们一会，走到他们跟前站定。  
“我没耐心威胁你们，所以就让我们直接进入正题吧，”威震天说。“按我说的去做，否则我就把你们丢到最近的黑洞里去。”  
滑车和吊车面面相觑，他俩都想弄明白面前的银白色机体是怎么了。  
“好了，我要求你们做的只是一件很小的事情，一旦你们完成，我会让你们毫发无损地离开的，”威震天说。  
“你要我们干什么？”滑车问。  
“我的挖地虎什么也干不成，我要你们做一个室内水箱，”威震天说道。  
“你想要一个水池？”吊车问。  
“不是，”威震天一边嘟哝着一边把计划书打开给他们看。


	7. 异议

“你说这个计划有问题是什么意思？”威震天咆哮着。  
“水箱需要开放式顶部，”吊车面甲抽搐。“海豚呼吸空气，它们必须要有空气才能存活。按你现有的计划来会淹死那些动物的。”  
“那就做开放顶部吧，”威震天在数据板上匆匆记下笔记。这会儿他坐在娱乐室桌子边，滑车和吊车坐在他两侧，房间里没有别人。“这些海豚吃什么？能量液？”  
“不是，吃鱼，”滑车说。“我们需要建一个单独的水箱来养活鱼，这个需要一个活动盖子。”  
“它们不需要空气？”  
“不像海豚需要的那么多。”


	8. 第二阶段

威震天盯着完成后的水箱。滑车和吊车的确知道建怎样的水箱才不会将他的房间全都淹了。汽车人偷偷看着他。  
“空的，”威震天抱怨道。  
“你得自己去找海豚，”滑车说。  
“我能不能插个话？”吊车问。  
“说吧。”  
“海豚喜欢玩耍，关在这个水箱里对它们有害无益。也许建一个通往海洋的隧道，允许海豚自由来去才是最好的。”  
“你觉得有必要就去做吧，”威震天转身走出了房间。


	9. 等待

威震天坐在充电床上。还是没有海豚游进他的水箱里。  
“你们到底连通隧道了没有？”威震天瞪了汽车人一眼。  
“连通了，给它一点时间，我们还为连通水箱的隧道也建了呼吸通道。”  
有什么东西出现在水箱底部，原来是一只小海豚游了进来。  
“它游走了，”威震天恼怒的叫道。又有另一只小海豚游进了水箱，后面跟着之前尾随威震天的那只海豚。  
“它带来了两只海豚宝宝，”吊车说。“她一定很信任你。”  
“你的意思是？”威震天站起来走向水箱，海豚开始对着他轻柔的鸣叫。  
“她给你带来了脆弱的生物，”滑车大笑着说。威震天将手伸进水箱，海豚们围着他的手游来游去。滑车和吊车看见威震天微笑着用手在水里滑来滑去，小海豚追着它游。他们走出房间，撞到红蜘蛛身上。  
“威震天交代你们的事情都完成了，”红蜘蛛示意两个汽车人跟上自己。  
“为什么你允许我们从这里出去？”  
“威震天这一辈子从来没有这么开心过，”红蜘蛛边说边打开了起落舱的门。“这扇门关上，另一扇门就会打开。”  
“你们霸天虎真奇怪。”  
“你们给威震天建了可以消磨时间的东西。”


	10. Chapter 10

擎天柱站在方舟出口处，滑车和吊车到达变形。  
“我觉得霸天虎们疯了，”吊车摇头说道。  
“你为什么这么说？”擎天柱问。  
“威震天，你真该去看看他，他好像变成了个人。”  
“他绑架了我们，仅仅为了让我们做一个养宠物海豚的水箱，”滑车说。  
“我就知道有一天我会后悔，”擎天柱皱眉。  
“后悔什么，长官？”  
“我偷了他的石油兔子，”擎天柱转身走进方舟。

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunny  
> http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/444560.html
> 
> 1.G1：霸天虎有了一个尾随者。当他走在大厅走廊深处，一头鲸或者海豚尾随着他，走廊会有落地窗么？
> 
> 声明：变形金刚不属于我。


End file.
